


only makes me stronger yet

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>the negotiation of bodies</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	only makes me stronger yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



What shocks Karolina the first time is how _easy_ it is for Xavin to just... be.

Sure, the negotiation of bodies and minds sharing space will always come with a bit of rustling and adjustment and laughter that starts out nervous but turns soft and sweet. 

But Xavin shifts from green to brown, from _boy_ to _girl_ with only the difficulty of a hitching of breath or a heartbeat. 

"You feel wonderful -- _perfect_ ," Karolina gasps, the first time, feeling herself answer respond to each touch, each kiss -- feeling how much easier it is to fit inside her own skin. "Yes."


End file.
